The Piper
by ryeonixg
Summary: A year after the Chitauri invasion in New York city, the world was finally at peace. Or is it? (Starts off slow with MAJORcrossovers w/ MarvelAU and tons of other Universes-but mainly Marvel.)
1. Revenge had never been so sweet

Heavy breathing filled the room, vigilantly a middle-aged man stalked into the room holding a handgun.

His arm was thrown back then he was kneed in the abdomen by the perpetrator, and during his brief fit of coughing and groaning in pain he counter-attacked with an uppercut to the intruder's jaw. The suspect flew across the room and crashed through the glass door leading to the living room. There, the man stood with content, observing his enemy laying on the broken, glass-sprinkled tiled, floor; due to his time on the field, he automatically assessed the unknown shadow.

'_Broad shoulders, lithe and toned body, approximately five foot eleven; with that he deducted that the perpetrator was definitely male. With the amount of body movement and avoidance of the furniture; he isn't the average burglar on the street, he's experienced with hand to hand combat, let's see how he deals with a long range combat' _

He grabbed the lamp post from the corner and tore its lamp shade off. Gracefully, he wielded it. Charging at the burglar, he swung it vertically, but missed. The lithe body rolled onto his side and used his arms to push up, locking his knees he kicked opponent in the chest. Stumbling back, the man wasn't prepared for the incoming flying-snap-kick.

_If this goes any longer it's highly capable that I'll get injured... permanently. _

He took hold of the assailant's ankle and threw with all his might towards the wall.

The body flew.

_crack._

The mysterious body went limp, falling on the ground. Heavy breathing once again, filled the room; but only from one person now.

The victor then spat on the ground then turned and walked away, unbeknowingly, the intruder smiled and sat up.

The injured assailant on the floor laughed and quickly stood up on his feet, he sprinted and grappled the elder. They broke apart and began swinging at each other again. However, during the fight, the intruder would always dodge the other. The intruder laughed as the onslaught moved from the porch to the family room destroying the house; the laughing intruder grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on; rock music blasted into the combatants ears

_**Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio, **_

"You bastard!" the older man stated, " You have no idea who you're messing with!" And as they moved from the living room to the kitchen of the house, the house owner threw a kitchen knife towards the mysterious assailant.

_**Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe**_

The stranger caught the knife in his two fore fingers and let out a small chuckle, "I prefer the word young adult but I guess that would do; and I know precisely what I'm getting into." his tone became darker and more sinister. "Let me get to the point then…..Sergeant. Overland, Sergeant Nathaniel Overland isn't it?" He saw the elder tense, " Sergeant, leader of the Seventy-ninth platoon of the U.S Marine Corps, serial number 2764890651762998cd; Married at the age of twenty-seven, had two kids: Jack and Emma, now divorced-" the lamp swung by the ex-Marine approached his head, with his agile coordination he back flipped on his hands; following up, he used the velocity of his feet and twisted to hit the Sergeant in the temple. " ah, ah ah~ let me finish will you?" he juggled the knife in his hand and continued, " After serving your time, you came back with PTSD; therefore you are now living by yourself with no support whats so ever because you lost all your veteran money drinking booze, doing illegal drugs and when you go home at night; you beat you family black and blue correct?" The father's eyes widen as the man .

_**Rosenberg, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom Brando, The king and I, The Catcher In the Rye,**_

What do you want." snared Nathaniel

"Seems so…." nonchalantly said the hostile intruder,

_**Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new Queen,**_

"I came to you on this night for a reason. What is it you might ask?" His smile expanded from cheek to cheek, "As fellow criminals we should stick together,"

_**Marciano, liberace,**_

_A cloth masked concealed his features from his nose down. The moonlight revealed the only visible trait of the male; the eccentric blue eyes of mysterious man filled with insanity. A slightly nostalgic awareness creeped up my spine. _

_**Santayana goodbye...**_

"Now is the time to step up to create a greater future"

_**We didn't start the fire! It was always burning since the world's been turning**_

_His arms rose out to his side, and with that signal multiple bodies walked out into the light._

_**We didn't start the fire,**_

"It's time to rewrite history and change everything, don't you want a better life for your son, my friend?" fanatically quoted the burglar.

_**no we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.**_

The windows were broken in by multiple individuals and more came in as the door was broken down. They surrounded him. With trepidation he grabbed the lamp that had been broken in his previous fight and lowered his center. He defensively pointed it towards the group of individuals…no..._criminal_.

_**Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev Rockefeller, Camp-**_

"Now how 'bout, my friend." monotonously said the first transgressor.

"You crazy arse! You think that if you break into my house and attack me then we'll all be good? That I'll join your cause? Well you have another thing coming" viciously growled Overland.

"Thats a shame," sarcastically pouted the kingpin, he nodded his head and two criminals went to subdue the ex- sergeant; holding him on his knees.

" I guess that only leaves me one choice, and that wasn't even why I came here in the first place."

Marveling at the finely-sharpened-prong of the blade, he tossed it up into the air over the counter; but just before it landed he abruptly kicked it toward Nathaniel. The knife then imbedded itself into the said man and he cringed in agonizing pain.

The intruder nonchalantly walked to the kneeling man and pulled his hair up. Facing up the said man spat in his adversary's face and three words came out of his mouth: "Burn in _Hell_"

The psychopath's eyes widen in shock then his face contorted into a sickly-sweet smile.

"Sweet-heart" condescendingly said the nefarious intruder "you're already in _Hell, _and I am _King."_

"Who the hel-" his eyes popped in fear and recognition, remembering all of the gruesome tales told by his comrades about the notoriously known villain; to be described as the Napoleon of crime due to his grotesque infamy, the reincarnation of the devil himself, also known as…

"The Piper." dreadfully stated the ex- Marine.

And with that The Piper gleefully clapped his hands and walked out of the shadows, pulled down his mask; with a darkened face said:

" Nice seeing you too Nathaniel."

The two outlaws let go of the elder's hands and snickered as the he collapsed. He winched at the pain in his shoulder and reluctantly grabbed for it and pulled it out.

The elder gulped and mouth his beginning the word "Jac-," but was interrupted by a cocked gun in his face

"Don't call me that!" snarled the figure.

" What do you want?" hoarsely asked Overland

The Piper shrugged and simply said: "Nothing, I just wanted to say my goodbyes before something awful happens to you."

"Wha- what do you mea-"

"Good bye. Nathaniel."

" B-but you said you wanted to work together!" shouted the Marine

" Huh? Did I?... Meh, I lied.

_**Bang!**_

The Piper turned awry to the corpse and walked out of the house, the mass of criminals followed him out into the shadows and they walked. As they walked, the Kings pin couldn't help by grin maniacally .

The time had come to take action.


	2. Avengers, assemble

_**Carry on my wayward Son!~**_

Kansas banged at the background.

_**There'll be peace when you are done~**_

Surrounded by machinery, the Genius concentrated solely on his invention, and sometimes breaking from his concentration he headbanged and air guitared around his laboratory. Sparks flew from the table top, and behind protective vest, gloves and welding mask was the billionaire mumbling formulas and noting it to JARVIS his artificial intelligence.

He typed on his holographic computer and moved the hologram, observing every nut and bolt of it. With that he continued to work on the parts for his suit from scratch, then assembling them all together. He stood back, marveling at his invention. After his Clean Slate program a couple of months ago he said he would start anew; he did, a new suit that is. It stood on the lightened platform, the sleek silver suit.

The playboy stared at it and continued for a while. The only thought going through his head was '_What should it's paint job be? it could be plain silver, although-' _

_**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,**_

That was until the door opened and in walked in a man clad in a black dress suit. Which caught the attention of the philanthropist.

"Mr. Stark, Director Fury would like to see you." said the said man and left, leaving Tony Stark staring at the door.

* * *

Drums hit his ears and caused him to head to the counter. He pulled five dollars out of his pockets and place it on the table. He thought back to his meeting with Peggy, tears struggled to his eyes. The lost had hit him hard, and now knowing that his best friend was alive but is now missing.

_**A warning to the people the good and,**_

As he listened to the song playing in the background, he scoffed. A golden drink was pushed towards him, a large ice sphere suspended in the toxicated drink.

He downed the drink before a brunette with a top piece came up to him and placed a ten on the counter. She gave the soldier a lustful stare and slowly licked her lips. He saw her and turned away, knowing what she wanted. He swallowed the rising awkwardness, as he watched the bartender make the drinks. He could sense the lusty eyes on him, examining every twitch of a muscle or every beat of his heart. Having enough of this, he looked at the women and politely asked her to go away.

"Ok, I know this seems really bad, but I don't feel like talking to anybody right now, or in this case, do anything with others, can you please just...just leave me alone?" He was given a look of anger and then was suddenly slapped in the face. his lip was sucked into a thin line and he blanked before he restarted thinking about all the events that had happen just a couple of months ago.

Thinking about Peggy, Bucky and all the people who he loved

thinking about all the innocent people who died during the recent events,

Thinking about the Avengers and hoping that they wouldn't have to fight in a situation like that ever again.

He could still hear it, the constant screaming of all that he couldn't save including the ones during his fight with Bucky. He couldn't save everyone, he knows that; but two weeks ago he saw a little boy who huddled at the corner of an alley, he had lost his parents a year ago during the fight with the Chitauri. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_

He downed another glass, and when a familiar hand touched the soldier's shoulder.

_**To fight**_

Surprised, he eyed the hand on his shoulder, noticing a strong grip; Steve's eyes shot up to look at the owner of the slender hands.

_**To fight**_

" Captain...no..Steve. Steve Rogers we are in need of your assistance once again"

_**To fight!**_

Staring at the women, he could tell that she didn't want to tell him; he could see it in her eyes. He reluctantly stood up and with determination stated.

"How can I help."

* * *

_**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my face**_

On top of the 'A' Tower he was laying on his back, watching the clear starry night. The wind blew and tousled his hair. He took a drink of his specially made drink from Tony's personal collection.

_**Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air**_

He enjoyed the calming night, and the song especially contributed to it. Especially on clear nights like these. The wind in his face, the soothing guitar followed by a just as soothing voice echoed in the background; his mind drifted from thoughts to thoughts. He knew the other Avengers were struggling with their own dilemmas, and he understood, he too is still fighting with the other guy.

He felt slightly bad for going berserk on his fellow Avengers a year stared up, wishing to keep his mind off the regrets that he had had and think of topics more optimistic.

But honestly, usually being the only member of the assembled Avengers actually inside the tower was slightly…lonely. Obviously he had grown attached to the team over the year; they were almost like a family to him. He was too prideful to tell the other Avengers to just stick around and to… to just hang out and watch movies. He thought that what it would be like if they were a family: Tony his nerdy brother, Natasha his lethal sister, Thor his understanding brother, Clint his smart-ass brother and Steve his kind other little….older...brother….yea...no.

As his mind wandered he his conscience slipping, his eyes sliding close. However, was stopped by a slight disturbance from inside. An inclination from the _other guy_. '_The Door.'_

_**There she stood in the doorway;**_

A muscular figure knocked on the door.

" Bruce Banner?"

Without looking the avenger gave permission for the man to come out. The man walked towards the scientist, and stood next to him.

_**I heard the mission bell**_

Looking over the edge the agent said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

_**And I was thinking to myself,**_

"Yea… It is..." answered Bruce.

_**This could be Heaven**_

The man turned to him with a stone face their eyes met, he could see a hint of sadness in it. They knew he didn't like to fight and yet they ask it of him.

_**or this could be Hell.**_

"We need your help."

* * *

_**Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**_

A kick flew into the air, having missed her target she swung it to the left hoping to greet her opponent's face. Unfortunately he ducked and slid his leg to trip her. She; however, jump-flipped in the air to drop kick him.

_**Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**_

He unexpectedly caught it and threw her to the side. She landed on her feet, crouching, and was sprinting back towards her sparring opponent. Arrows flew passed her as she dodged them. She then sent punches to the opponent who then had left his lower torso open. She spun back and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach.

_**Children roam the streets, now orphans of war**_

She enjoy sparring with Clint, or sparring in general. Due to the childhood she felt that if she wasn't moving, she wasn't accomplishing anything and therefore, now she would always be moving.

_**Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**_

The experience of the sp allowed her to instinctively attack without thinking so. Unlike the others, she didn't speak much, yet her mind was always racing. She recalled all the facts that she had gathered over the course of staying with her new-dare she say it- _family:_ the crime rate had now declined from it's usual, according from what she heard from Fury a couple of weeks ago.

_**Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,**_

It had been at an all time high after the Chitauri invasion and Loki's attempt to rule all of humankind. '_How ironic is that?' _and she smirked.

_**Bringing daylight to the night**_

The man had been sparring for a good half hour now. It was getting taxing, although he didn't mind it. I allowed him some comfort with all that that had happened; the Chitauri invasion in specific and getting turned into a mindless zombie by a god.

_**Death is riding into town with armor,**_

'_Dodge, dodge, kick, punch, jump'_ His brain commanded his limbs. He saw an opening as she jumped in to attack him and focused attack there, they ended panting from the exercise. They both smirked at what they saw.

_**They've come to take all your rights**_

The sharpened tip of the arrow pressed into the woman's neck.

_**Hail to the king, hail to the one**_

A needle pressed against the man's throat.

_**Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun**_

Blood trickling from both, they dropped their weapons and stood there heaving every breath. That was when an intimidating man in a black trench coat walked into the room and look at them both through his one eye. Gaining the attention of both he nonchalantly said:

_**Hail to the king.**_

" I have something for you both, the Avengers will meet up on the seventy-fifth floor of the 'A' tower, see you then"

* * *

Thor Odinson had gotten the sign from his mortal comrades and is planning to go down to meet them and possibly meet his love, Jane Foster; of course once the rainbow bridge was fixed.

He watched the luminous sun out from the golden balcony, _After a long year he would finally see his Jane._

* * *

"You all have been gathered here because you were called into your line of duty. Now I hope you all will cooperate with me."

In the room the Avengers sat at the round table and stared at the holographic screen, images about the recent bombings and attacks throughout the world. Which now made the governments request for the Avengers help.

"These attacks have been going on for a month now, and we still don't know who they are. The scale of this last attack was in a Palestinian nuclear facility." he glared at the screen, " The only thing we got from this was a scavenged ten second recording of our masked villain from the security cameras."

It was a close up on a male who had hazelnut hair, he was holding a case and was walking in casually. Shades protected his eyes. It was then that he shifted his head up looking towards the camera, the

Avengers held their breath as the male grin, as if he had known that they are watching him, and left.

Five minutes later flames bursted into the screen.

"The weapon was homemade bombs that covered a radius of two miles in circumference, they

; however, exploded in the area of nuclear reactions, which in turn increase the explosion force. Now I want teams of two checking every possible target for this terrorist. Tony you go with Steve and head to the west coast, Tasha, you and Hawkeye are in the eastern countries, Bruce, you and Thor will be heading to soviets and the upper regions" ordered the Director

"Hold on Doc, you're telling us, THE Avengers to chase after a kid who plays with bomb? since when had we become babysitters?" argued the billionaire

" Not just because of that but also these." Fury showed photos of multiple pictures of grotesque murders and in each of the photos a pipe was inbedded in the victim. " The same person who bombed the factory is also suspected for murdering these individuals. "

"So, we are going to be sent after a psychopath and his little band who leaves behind clues? Isn't this a job for the FBI or something?" asked the master archer.

"His little group doesn't seem all that little, I recognize all these dead men, they were crime lords, for whom the CIA have been chasing for many years now, he either is very good to be able beat these men by himself considering his size, or he had a large group." retorted Natasha

" Well, and besides the fact that- if you think about it, how can he blow up a hundred square mile power plant all by himself, even with a group of a hundred men it would take approximately ten thousand men to plant all these at the same time, and I'm pretty sure the company checks their equipment every morning. So that rules out the thought of them being planted on the tanks before hand." stated Tony

Silence filled the room until the director commanded the mission.

"Now that that's over with, any more questions?" glaring at Tony in particular who shook his head. Steve was about to open his mouth before he was cut off by Director Fury.

"I'll brief Thor on it whenever he gets here, good, now go; I also want a full report every night."

Fury left the room and was followed by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Leaving the quiet Avengers in the room.

* * *

Unknowingly, three hundred miles away, a soft whistling noise echoed the ruined walls of the abandoned factory.

_**"There is a house in New Orleans~"**_

Foot steps walked about in the halls.

_**"They call the Rising Sun~"**_

His noise sounded throughout the building.

_**" And it's been, the ruin of many a poor boy~"**_

Heads peaked out from the door openings behind an in front of him.

_**" And God, I know, I'm one~"**_

Everybody knew that noise, it was their call. Flocks of children and young adults followed the sound. Down the hall, turn to the right, then to the left and down the grand stairs.

The noise was swapped for a soothing voice. They gathered around a young male. Pure white locks caressed his head, bright blue eyes filled with light and innocence stared at the crowd, and a blue hoodie he wore. He wasn't the oldest of the group but certainly was a leader. A smile lit up his face.


	3. Meeting the Family

The children gathered around the teen and dog piled on the young boy. Their laughs and giggles ran through the building. The older teens of the group stood around the pile smiled at the scene, a collective thought of relief apparent on their faces.

The group consisted of ten to fifteen teenagers varying from age thirteen to nineteen, Thirty or so adolescents from all ages below. The youngest was two years old -surprisingly.

It was getting late and they have yet eaten; the white haired teen then hauled in bags upon bags of vegetables and meats from a cart out in the woods. The children then jumped for joy and followed the young females who were given the bags and left for the kitchen. Leaving the remaining five oldest of the group in the large hall as they discussed all that had happen today.

"So Jack?...How'd you do it?" asked the older teen

"It's a secret." Jack said shrugging with a smirk "I should be asking you things about your day JT"

The group laughed and a teen with brown hair and dark, green eyes gleamed, " Not much happened today although JT said you're hot" he nonchalantly stated which ended with him struggling in a head-locked in JT's arms.

"You wanna go little man? Huh!"

" You said yourself and I quote" as he turned to the laughing white-haired boy "'Jack is super hot and I want him' wiggling his eyebrows "was I not supposed to say that out loud" the young brunette joked looking up to his strangler. Earning a playful noogie from the older teen

" Jeez, JT, what a kill joy, right Eric?" then the boy- whose name is Eric- from the arm hold was released. JT glared at the speaker but was stop by a glare that held the promise of pain from a blond haired girl.

" So Jack ready to spar later? It's been a while." asked Eric, who was shadow boxing. He was then pushed away by Mike- the raven haired teen- and was sat on, " No way Eric, you can't even beat me."

" Yea! Jackie boy! I'm sure you'll win this time!" Exclaimed JT as he smacked Jack on the back, making him wince in pain.

" Whoa! Jack! Are you okay? I didn't hit slap your back that hard."

" Nah! It's okay, just tripped on the way here is all." exasperated the skinny teenager.

The guys clearly saw the pain that the younger boy was in and they stared Jack down. Mike crossed his arms, using his authoritative voice as the oldest, " Jack, what are you not telling us?"

"N-nothing! I swear! I have nothing to hid-"

" Who has nothing to hide?" asked a demanding voice from behind the group.

" Astrid!" exclaimed Jack. The blond had her hein in it's usual braid and was wearing a forest green tanktop with jet black jeans and knee high boots. She leaned on one leg as she gave Jack the I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer look. Swallowing the uneasiness in his throat, he dismissively waved his hands at the others and smiled, " I'm serious guys, I'm all good."

Jack saw their eyes twitch as they closed in on him. " No need to get touchy"

The others walked around him, observing him for the slightest limp or avoidance of touch as they poked him here and there.

"Anyways, what JT, Eric and Mike are trying to say is that we don't know what you do out there and as the of the oldest of the group, we would like to know that you aren't in danger of getting hurt. We, all of us here miss you. You were nearly gone for a week!"

" I appreciate it guys...and Astrid," gesturing to the blond female teen "but all that I do is look for more kids like us that need a safe place like this, I mean I want all of us to be safe and I hope you all trust me

"Well, what is that?" she pointed out while crossing her arms; a cut on his arm, who without Jack realizing, Mike was holding his hoodie sleeve up so they could see. It wasn't deep but a cut was a cut, and it still worried them.

" You are a really bad liar Jack." stated Eric.

" I fell, seriously! I am not lying" exclaimed the youngest of the five.

" How about that?" Astrid stated again, not buying his clumsiness. A bruise on Jack's back who jack, again, did not notice that JT had lifted his hoodie up as the three boys marvel at the seer size of it. Jack then blushed and yanked his hoodie from JT's hands and snarled.

"Would you quit that!"

"Next time I'm sending someone else with you." ordered Astrid

"No you're not I'm fine alone it was just some random person looking for a fight ok" pausing his eyes wide " now you all know that since I am the fastest, I can take care of myself and so I'll get the things, its my job to." Jack argued.

They all stared at him with disbelief, " O-Ok how..how about what if someone breaks in and you need help getting everyone out while I'm away. Me going out for a bit isn't the problem, but if any of you are with me, who going to watch the the others. Besides that, they only listen to you, Astrid remember wh-"

"Enough!" shouted Astrid. She walked up to Jack and with threatening eyes commanded " JT will go with you next time. Final?"

Jack stood still and they looked each other in the eyes, seeing the determination in Astrid's eyes he sighed.

" Fine but before I go remember why we are here-"

"Jack, just...stop... we are just worried thats all. Thats not you place to bring that up." retorted Mike

" it's not your place too, why do you want to know where I go, I can take care of myself"

Jack huffed before he realized what he had done. Astrid looked at him with hurt eyes; He instantly felt horrible and turned awry to them.

"Look Jack we just want you to be safe ok?" answered Eric "We know you can tak-"

"I just want to be of use! Ok!" Angrily yelled Jack mad that the his private moment was in danger. His back was too the four.

" I'm sorry Astrid for bring that up," he hung his head in shame for hurting his family " you guys go ahead and join the others I'll come later." He walked passed the four and stated "I'll be out back if anyone needs me." and he left not looking back. They all stared at him as he rounded the corner by the left staircase.

Two hours had passed, Jack was still out back just laying down on the green lush lawn and star gazed. He closed his eyes slightly and took in deep breaths. He then heard rustling besides him and turned to see what it was. Hazelnut eyes looked down upon him.

"Can I sit here?" asked the younger of the two.

He turned his head back facing the stars. She sat besides him, they sat there for a while before the girl talked.

"I heard what happened earlier, are you ok?"

Jack nodded his head. "...Yea." They sat in silence for another while longer. The cool autumn wind blew and ruffled their clothes and hair.

"So why did you go out? That is, if you don't mind me asking?"

" N-no reason."

" Are you sure?" she asked while she looked at him straight into his eccentric blue irises.

He sighed and looked away, then began to speak, " Her name's Emma.."

They sat in silence once again, until Harly asked, "So, would you like to tell me who is Emma?"

"No thanks, Harly , I don't feel like talking about it." Jack added

" Is she your girlfriend?"

"Wha?-What? No! Of course not!" flabbergasted Jack shot up from his spot and faced Harly.

"Then wanna shed some light on her?"

He contemplated for a little bit and she sat patiently, waiting. He sighed and answered " She's...I don't know, I just feel some, I don't know, I feel somehow connected to her, or something. I feel as though if I stick around her, I feel warmth, love and a…"

"A...what?" asked Harly.

" A family, I feel as though, as if drawn by blood or something. A deep connection to her, Like she was or is important to me...a-and no one else in the world can compare..Besides you guys of course!" He scratched the back of his head, and continued " I miss her, not in the fluffy lovey way, just…I wonder if I remembered my family, This is how it would feel like..."

"Like how we miss you?"

"Yea...like how you guys miss me… you're not angry at me?" asked Jack

"No, why would I be? Everybody has their own story to tell. It's just that you don't talk about yours and all of us became worried about you. We were scared that you didn't trust us?" answered Harly.

"What? No! I-I didn't mean to- I-I just-"

"We get it, it's ok. But just to let you know," She stood up and walked towards the building,

" Emma's welcomed here anytime, and we are here for you 24/7" she gleemed.

Jack gave her a hug " You're the best, but please don't tell anybody about her." he said with a sad tone

They walked inside and Astrid was leaning at the door leading inside the house from the back patio. Both the girls smiled and nodded at each other before Astrid went in first, smirking. Harly began to giggle; she then grabbed Jack's wrist and ran inside. Maneuvering through the building, up stairs down halls coming to stop at a room. Jack's room to be specific. Harly stood behind Jack as he slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. Everybody jumped out and and yelled:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!"

Everybody was stuffed inside his room. The smallest children in the front and the older teens at the back. Jack's eyes started to water; he looked at every happy innocent smiling face, even the smiling face on Astrid whom he hurted just two hours ago. On the wall behind them were millions of papers; they were what really made him break. On them were childish drawings, drawings of him and them playing; and words, words that made him realize who the people he saved were.

' _Habby BirDay! Jac!"_

'_Happy 17th Birthday Jack"_

'_We Love You! Happy Birthday!"_

"_HAppy Briday!"_

He had forgotten that today had been his birthday; He smiled at them, they were all poorly drawn and some words were misspelled. But the tears just kept coming, he wiped his tears but more came to replace them. That was when he realized that he didn't need to miss his family, because they were here all along. They hugged him as he was crying tears of joy.

They didn't have much, but that was what allowed them to get this close.

After the celebration and a whole lot of playing, the children eventually fell asleep. The light was off and everybody fell asleep in Jack's room. He and Astrid sat in the moon light.

"I guess I was a little reckless." whispered Jack

"A little?" scoffed Astrid

" That bad huh?" They both chuckled until there was silence between them.

"Sorry...about..earlier..I-I ju-"

"It's ok Jack I understand..I don't want to talk about it either. Anyways good night Jack, Happy Birthday. Oh and one last thing," He turned his attention to her as she stood up and walked towards the group of children laying next to each other" Welcome Back" She then laid down and fell asleep.

Jack smiled tenderly and proceed to fall asleep himself, dreaming a peaceful dream.

Three hundred miles away the Stark tower was still away with lights and noises.

" I think I found something sir" said a monotonous british voice the came from the ceiling

"Put it up on screen JARVIS" ordered the Genius

A police file show a missing person report about a boy who father died recently.

" _We interviewed the wife of the man, and discovered that they were divorced,"_ stated a female reporter.

"What does this have to do with anything" asked Tony

" _She had left him with her son, who now is missing. We talked to the police and they think that the boy was taken by the attackers whom is now know to us as the new serial bomber, The Piper."_

" Alright I'm listening, crank it up JARVIS"

" _The boy's name is Jackson Overland," a picture of the boy at the age of seven appeared on the screen " he was last seen leaving his school the morning of July 10th, 2009 the teachers said that his father requested that he be schooled at home therefore they outrolled him. We now know that he was missing ever since. No one in the man's neighborhood said they had seen the boy, they just supposedly thought that he, like his father was, a hermit."_ The woman said devastatingly.

" _In the last doctor report signs of abuse was clear, that was seven year. We searched all of his house, and have found no trace of him anywhere. He would now be 16 years old as of today, he has brown hair and eyes and a mole under his left eye, If you see this boy call 1-800-"_

"JARVIS, run a scanner on the boy, hack every street camera you can of the house from nine years ago and further back if possible. I want answers, clues." commanded the playboy.

"Already on that, Sir."

Tony stared at the picture of the outdated picture of the boy. His face showed slight disgusted grimace. A boy was probably need help, and yet even earth's mightiest heroes couldn't save him from destruction. Tony was determined to find the boy, and nothing can and will not stop him from doing so.

" I found something but it might be hard for you to see" said the AI moments later after Tony's thoughts.

The video show the boy and his father going to the car and drive away, and twelve hours passed before the car weaved back; out walked the father. But no son.

"Track his car. On that date."

"Already on that Sir." A moment later JARVIS delivered the news. "It seems like he stopped at the pier at nine thirty-three that day."

"Alright, I want you to keep searching for more hints, and contact the team. We have a lead."

'We find him. We find The Piper' Tony thought to himself.


	4. The Calling

The Avengers surrounded the screen in Tony's lab. The video played and they watched with undivided attention. Once the video ended they stood in silence until Clint asked out.

"So guys...What's the plan?"

"Spread out...Wait...Whatever we can do.." concluded Bruce

" Well consider me our savior then huh? " stated Tony.

" Any why is that Tony" asked Steve in a matter-in-fact tone.

"Before I came here I collected these readings off of the Spectral drive in installed in the new satellites that we just launched a few months back." Tony brought up a hologram of the Earth and swiped it onto the screen.

"All these red dots on the screen are locations that of which have one thing in common." continued Tony.

"Which is?"

"I will tell you if someone would shut their pie hole!" glaring at Clint whom raised his arms as if surrendering.

"I've found numerous places where a suspicious young boy was sighted; the weird thing is that they are located throughout the world in just one night. Unless this person can fly at the speed of light he can't possibly appear at one side of the world then the other side in one night, that's impossible. Even I don't have enough power to travel that fast every night, that means any flying rides are….. A missile! " He excitedly announced, then stood up and turned to the group and frowned. " No, no. Something that large can't possibly be missed, nor can a space ship."

"Well, did you you check the system to see if there are any matches?" asked Natasha.

" I never really thought of that- no shit Sherlock- and might I remind you, I am the system."

As Clint rolls his eyes, Tony continues to mumble incoherent words, the rest of the group walked away to prepare for the departure.

It's been three days since the search began. Exhausted, the Avengers sat spread out on the couch in the billionaire's living room. It wasn't long before there was a _**Ding!**_ from the elevator. Out walked agent Coulson whom wore a black professional suit and tie. He smiled as everyone greeted him and he them.

"So what brings you in the neighborhood Coulson? Couldn't wait to get away from the director?" insisted Steve.

"No, actually I'm here to tell you that you are invited to attend a meeting hosted by the Dept. of Foreign Affairs about the case that you are currently working on. It will be located in the police HQ and it will last from nine to twelve; The head insisted that you, the Avengers, who saved the world from an alien invasion, appear."

Phil could tell that he had lost their interest so he added "There will be entertainers and they will also be inviting remarkable members of civil services from all around the world to join a special group created solely for finding 'The Piper.'"

That had caught their attention, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, so you're telling me that the government had created a group just to catch this one group who we don't even know the size of? They is just like any other terrorist are they not?" questioned Steve which earned a chuckle from the other members of the Avengers.

" Well unless you count murdering over two hundred crime lords and defeating numerous syndicates in under a month, much less all over the globe, then I'd say they're pretty dead serious about this." remarked the archer.

After hearing that Steve sighed " I'll go get my tie." with that, they went off to their bedroom to prepare for the event.

_Somewhere in London._

It was night time and there was no noise but footsteps entering the abandoned building. Eyes darted to and fro; observing, the masked man walk into the factory. His hazelnut hair danced in the air like feathers on a bird.

_**tap tap tap**_

Silence, there was nothing. He just stood there, didn't move, didn't look around at the many little faces that appeared around him.

They continued to stare at him like dolls and he then decided to break the silence. Trying not to pay them any attention, he walked deeper into the factory. Something had brought him here today, he doesn't know what but he feels it's resonance within. As he walked deeper he suddenly felt a large wave. Just one question was asked.

"Do you feel that?" They shook their head.

He climbed up the stairs to his right and the children followed. he rolled his eyes and thought '_Great, more kids following me' _it was then that he felt his necklace hum with appeasement as he turned the corner. The children shrinked behind him; clearly attempting to pull him away from whatever lies behind the door.

Weary, the brunette watched the children and indignantly walked towards the ominous door ahead; stopping with his hand on the handle. Staring back at the children and sighed; he knew that _He _wouldn't want him to leave scared children alone, especially in a dark abandoned Factory. Anxiously he let go of the handle and turned around, kneeling he faced the children with sincere eyes.

"Look, I'm just going to check what's in this room and be out in a jiffy. Ok?" The kids behind him frowned and shook their heads. He pat the head of the child in front of him.

"It's won't be gone that long Ok? Besides, what's behind this thing that makes you kids so scared anyways?" He noticed their eyes move up and fear contorted their faces as they turned and ran away.

Just as he was about to turn around a large cloud of red enveloped him. He felt it rip away flesh, he couldn't move nor could he vocalize his pain.

It felt like eternity since the process had begun, until he woke up on a strange rigged flooring.

He woke up with a headache, holding his head he felt his body move like never before; he could see right into his veins, bright red veins that flowed from his hand to his chest. The only thing that differed from his black clothing article and the red veins connecting in his body was the bright blue shining shard inside the miniature tube on his necklace.

As the headache subsided he stood up with utmost energy and started to move. He inspected the large pillar with the red core in the center, feeling the strange sensation run through his body he followed his gut sense: to walk away from the glowing red aberration and explore the cave. He glance back once more; he felt the large rectangular pillar coaxed him to inspect it further, he decided to resist it and pushed onward.

He continued to walk around the cave until he step foot on-what was supposed to be- solid ground and he fell through; A blinding white light then darkness filled his view.

_**Thud!**_

"Ow!" rubbing his head his eyes adjusted to his surrounding; he was at the bottom of series of staircases winding up to the glass roof. The moon shone down the onto the hazelnut haired person. "I'm back.." He inspected himself with his hands, moving his hands from his head down to his feet "I'm back! thank god! whooo! and all in one piece" he jubilantly hollered until he was met with the children of this building.

Eccentric blue eyes met with many different colored ones. There was a moment of silence and non-movement, then suddenly he was engulfed by hugs and cries from the children.

"Why are you guys crying? Whats going on?"

The children weren't older than ten it seemed. Therefore, doing the only thing the hazelnut haired elder instinctively knew how to do; smiled innocently and held them together, comforting them until they had calmed down.

"_shhhh..._it's ok" he softly whispered " you're safe now"

As the children calmed down the oldest of the group asked the children once again, " Why were you guys crying when I came back?"

" Because none of them had came back yet, they went to that room and never came back" answered a blond haired child.

" How long have you kids been here? Why are you guys here?" stated the teen.

"This is the building of lost children or place of abandonment, no one comes here thats why we're here." explained a child.

"oh.." The survivor tried to sound surprised but he knew that everywhere, whether it be the richest of cities, wealthiest of towns or countries, there will always be children in need of fathers, mothers, people who care. He felt no remorse, no sympathy, no pity for the children left behind here; he felt anger instead, frustration, regret, melancholy, _hatred_.

"How about I help you kids a little? huh? would you guys like that?" asked the teen.

"How?" remarked a little girl

The blue eyed teen simply put a finger to his mouth, whispered '_shhh' _and disappeared.

_Back to the Avengers, the event will now begin it twenty minutes_

The sound of pleasant music softly strung in the background. The only female counterpart in the superhero group sighed as she drank her martini at the corner of the large hall filled with men and women alike talking about their business to each other. Boredom ate at her mind as she sighed again.

"Ya seem tah' be reall' n'joyin' ya'self there shelia?" sarcasm laced in his australian accent.

Natasha stared at the handsome man. He had a defined jaw and a rough manly texture to his mid aged face, spring green eyes stared straight into hers. Mid-length hair tied at the back, leaving only a few strands to fall. Her eyes darted up and down the man, black dressed vest over a white dress shirt; in his right hand he was holding his black dress coat and left was holding his drink. The attire a professioned civil server would wear.

He chuckled. As she examined him he also did so to her. She wore a red V-necked dress that revealed her cleavages, it hugged her form as it moved down her sides; with the slit down her left leg revealing it's smooth surface.

" Not quite, however you seem like you found something amusing?" replied Natasha

Another chuckle, " See it how ya' like," He reached his hands out waiting for the lady would shake it. "E. Aster Bunnymund Head Detective of the Australian Technology Investigation Division at ya' service"

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent took his hand and with an iron grip, shook it "Natasha Romanov agent of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and active members of The Avengers."

"Ahh, I see, well It's an honor to finally meet ya' Miss Romanov. I must say ya' friends did a great job protectin' New York from an alien invasion. Is there a secret to ya' victory?"

They each felt one anothers killing intentions behind the pleasant facade.

"Well, we do try our hardest to keep the citizens safety first, and what about you Mr. Bunnymund? what are some great accomplishments that you and your friends have done?"

"Well ya' know the usual, design equipment proved to help our comrades in the field."

The Intensity between the two rose until it was interrupted by a big hearty laugh.

"HOHOHO! Aster my friend, 's' been a vhile. I could feel the heat between you two from all the way across the room! Hoho!" The large Cossack turned towards Natasha. "Ah! Natasha! I didn't see you there!" Natasha smile a genuine smile and shook the Russian's hand.

"It has been a while North, Eleven years, I believe." stated the woman

They watched each other with a nostalgic beam. They were interrupted by a large voice that echoed from the microphone to it's speakers. The Avengers gathered together and listened to the speaker. Who they saw surprised them, not to offend the whole police force, but the man wasn't even five feet tall. A smirk apparent on Tony's face as he nudged his fellow smart-assed friend; Whom received a glare by the oldest of the group -in this case it's Steve- stopping their snickers and whispers.

Yes, the speaker was standing not even at five feet; however, he did have a loud mesmerizing voice and determination that gave off calming waves. He wore all white, his small cherry cheeks stood out the most from all of him.

He had two seemingly large-compared to him- bodyguards beside him. One was a beautiful woman with auburn hair and deep piercing gray orbs; standing with much guard compared to her handsome laid-back albino friend whom had; pale but deep green eyes, which seem to fill you with warmth.

"I, Lunar Photon, gather you all here today to give you all time to meet your new teammates. I could see that not all of you are strangers to one another, but I would recommend you to begin conversing with the others," he looked across the room and nodded at some chosen heads.

" These selected few have been chosen from five continent to lead this group of heroic individuals who are all standing here together in this very room. Each one of these have been chosen for your abilities on the field and in chairs. Let me introduce them: To my left is John Bright and to my right is Katherine Heart, both are experience agents with more than thirty years of training in and out in of the field. I recommend you to not messs with them unless you don't cherish living anymore" insisted the man and everybody laughed.

"As I was saying, I will now introduce some guest from other worldly divisions to whom I would kindly insist on getting to know them. E. Aster Bunnymund! " the Australian walked up the stairs and stood next to the two.

" He will be the head of our Weaponry Advancement and leader of the Australian Division; he will be working with Nicholas Novacek leader of the Russian Division and head of our Technology Engineering and Innovation Department. Toothania Tatiana, Head of Weapons as well as Hand-to-Hand combat Training and leader of our Asia Division excluding Russia. Sandy Mansnooze leader of Europe Division, Information Broker and Head doctor. Jamie Bennett Head of Intelligence and our American Division aided by our very own action team. The Avengers. "

As the light concentrated on the group of 'superheroes.' One by one each individual hesitantly and confusingly walked up stage next to the others.

" We welcome you and thank you for joining us today." said Lunar. "Everyone, The Guardians!"

Clapping resounded the hall and earth's mightiest heroes awkwardly stood, looking to one another; Tony turned to Bruce and mouthed his opinion.

'_Well, that was unexpected..' _and continued to smile at the audience of cheering cops.

" So what's the story with you?" asked the man in the dressed suit

" Why should there be a story? There's no story" blurted out the woman in a black dress.

The man put on a straight face " You've spent the first ten minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices on it. It's either chicken, vegetarian or fish. Jane I'm thinking there's a story, and the story involves a guy.." he informed his date whom we now know as Jane.

" It's complicated." she stated.

" Is he still around?"

" No. He... Went away." dryly answered Jane.

" I've been there. The going away part, I was seeing a woman and ah," he stuttered " she took a job in New York. Eventually the distance killed it. And the fact that she, uh, she kept sleeping with other dudes." he painfully said.

"Oh no!" Jane gasped

"Ooh so many.." he winced

He was interrupted when a silhouette stood next to him. Wanting to change the topic he asked for some wine.

" Sure I'd love some." gleefully answered the figure. She wore a beret and a black fuzzy trench coat and stood in black leather boots.

"Richard, this is Darcy" Jane pointed out, Darcy raised a thumb and mouthed '_sweet_' when she had Jane's attention; and Jane simply rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What are you doing here?" dryly stated Jane.

Darcy pulled a chair from their neighboring table, sat down, and started buttering a breadstick that she had grabbed just moments ago.

"Oh, hello." Richard yelped as Darcy's feet rose and landed on his side of the table.

Unfazed Darcy got comfortable "Sup!" she stated to Richard before she faced Jane and continued.

"So I show up for work at the lab-slash-your-mum's-house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream and obsessing about you-know-who…"

Which caused Richard's eyebrows to shoot up, nodding quietly confirming his suspicion of an ex-boyfriend. He wanted to break in and say something but was interrupted by his date's friend.

"Ah-"

" But you're not!" she pointed out "you're wearing lady clothes! You even showered didn't you?" Darcy got close and sniffed Jane " You smell good." smiling as she finished with her observations.

" Is there a point to all this? Because there really needs to be a point to all this." Jane argued

" Right. you know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore?" Darcy pulled out a device that looked similar to a walkie-talkie but was littered with buttons and a screen with a moving arrow. "You might want to start looking at it again. This is the reason we came all the way out here."

Jane grabbed it from Darcy's hands and inspected it, twisting it around, looking if there's a missing part. " It's malfunctioning." questionably stated Jane

"That's what I said." objected her co-worker.

Jane then begins to bang it on the table.

"That's what I did! But you just done it a little a little more scientific." Shouted Darcy

It was then that Jane looked up and saw who she had ignored. She began to feel nervousness build up inside her. She immediately passed it to Darcy and looked at Richard.

"I'm sure it's nothing" she stressed.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Kinda looks like the readings that Eric was rambling about." Darcy turned to Richard "Our friend Eric kinda went banana balls."

"I'm not interested. I'm not interested. Time for you to go now." Darcy was given a glare from her partner and then she stood up, _T-minus five minutes, 300...299...298._

"Okay." smirking as she walked away.

" Short but sweet" opinionated Richard

" She needs help." retorted Jane

They sat for a while just looking at their menu as if nothing happened. Richard felt the growing tension and decided to break it.

" I think I'm gonna have sea bass."

He watched as Jane whom was too distracted about something else, repeated sea bass under her breath.

" Sea bass. Yes, sea bass is good. Sea bass, sea bass, sea bass, sea bass...sea bass"

Richard decided knew that she was eager to get this date over with so he just closed his menu and looked at Jane with a look of understanding, " Jane, maybe you should stop saying sea bass and go after your friend." There was a brief pause between the remark and the movement of her chair as she stood up.

" I'm so sorry!" grabbing her things and walking away. Leaving Richard to watch her walk away.

"I'll just stay here and say sea bass alone."

_Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Si-_

"Man I hate you." informed Jane as she walked up to the red car parked at the kerb.

" What I said he was cute?" Said Darcy with pseudo disbelief.

" Just shut up and drive" order the brunette outside the car; which made the woman in the passenger seat previously move to the driver seat and take the wheel.

It wasn't long before a man jumps up from the back. Unfazed, Jane asked Darcy who this person was.

"He's my intern." stated the said woman.

" You have an intern?" questioned Jane

"Oh yeah"

"Hello Doctor Foster, it- it's a great honor to be working with ya." the intern gleefully said.

Which Jane awkwardly turned and answered " Right….I have to call Eric."

A Jane started typing her mentor's number in the phone, there was chaos.

" Oop, take a right" The car screeched as they turned left barely missing a car who was driving pass.

"Left!" yelled the intern, surprised by the wrong turn despite his previous direction.

Darcy jerked the wheel to the left once more, she drove on the sidewalk under pillars; which held many civilians who screamed and rushed out of the way.

Smiling the driver snickered " I have totally mastered driving in London."

Jane had just reached Eric's voice mail while holding the car's handle. Trying to calm down she let out a large breath.

"Hi Eric, it's me. Again. Where are you? I came here because you said you were on to something and then you..Vanished?"

They drove for a while following the tracking device to the outskirts of town; where they arrived at a creepy factory.


	5. Connecting from afar

**Ok so I know I still have three other fanfictions to type after this but I have a bad case of writers block for them, and only seemingly want to write this one. So I must say I'll try to work on the others bit by bit, but do not fret because they are on their way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these awesome movies. **

**Warnings! blood and swearing.**

The darken sky hummed with appeasement as the cool wind blew across the sleeping world. The world was in it's peaceful slumber all around except the abandoned construction zone in the outskirts of Chicago. There, the accumulation of criminals and outlaws were hidden.

"Damn it! Why the fuck are we staying here anyway!" argued a silhouette who stood out on the balcony watching the sleeping city. He was confronted by a larger man whom laid his hand on the smaller male's shoulders.

" Quiet Jeff, the boss says that if we want to change things then gather here tonight."

Shaking off the larger man he continued to press for answers, " Well, where the fuck is he?" gesturing to the group of hundreds of people behind him. " He isn't going to show up for this group of criminal bastards!"

He was then head to head with another male who looked just as intimidating as the last. This guy stood five feet tall holding a cross in his right hand.

" I agree with Brian, why isn't he going to join us? He's done it before? He said he's going to change the world and I believe he is, we all do." insisted the man.

" Oh shut it you religious cunt! He ain't gonna change anything! And if you want to wait for this mother fucker then go ahead, I'm out"

" Go ahead, leave." foreclosed a voice from the shadows. His abnormally blue eyes shined in the dark and as he stepped out his hazelnut hair illuminated from the moon's light. He showed an indifferent face when he neared Jeff, eyes narrowed.

" You can leave and do your own shit until you get caught then land right back in jail you useless brat," The incomer spat in the other's face, " Or you could stay here and learn a God damn thing for once. I suggest you get your act together and actually work with us."

The Piper was replied with silence, " That's what I thought," he glided past Jeff and past Brian until he was at the edge of the platform, " We start with the children."

A collective thought of ' _The fuck? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' _ran through the crowd's mind.

"The children will not partake in any of our excursions, nor would they learn any killing techniques from us, just plain self-defence taught correctly." He turned towards his dismayed crowd.

"Look, the change in society begins in childhood; whether it be with or without an influence. A couple people will stay with the children and the rest will go with me and attack the other groups. " Although the idea was inconvincible, the crowd stood waiting for orders; which, brought a smile to his face.

" And unless someone volunteers, I will choose the people who are going to stay back myself." He brought out a world map and located all the places where he had gathered children.

After hours of sorting through the crowd for volunteers and capable individuals, he now decided to divide them up into "protectors" and "teachers"; five men for every gathering of children.

" I've found six different places in Europe, twenty six in China, seven in both north and south Korea,..." He named off over a hundred different places throughout the world; taking language, culture, belief, and ability to deal with children. He assigned the members to their area and respecting role according to their specialties and the proficiency of each member at each section.

"But that'll only leave you with three people. You can't possibly go after all those factions with just a four man group." insisted an older man whom walked out from the shadows.

The said man was large; broad shoulders which bulked with muscles, his block-shaped face was lined with black whiskers. Short black hair stood on his head and brown eyes stared at the leader. " That's why I'll join your group instead of babysitting." he threatened.

Which caused The Piper to sigh and roll his eyes " _Fine."_ and then turned to the group, " I will be checking in three times every week to see how things are turning out, whether they are feed and or are they in need of any first aid then I will give you the proper equipment to take care of them. Lastly, We will be taking the portal. That will be all." He opened up hundreds of portals with the flick of a finger and nodded his head as they gathered at the portals.

The group gulped and walked through the portal; this wasn't the first time they used the portal, but some still can't get used to it.

_After the first hundred killings that was acted on by The Piper a clandestine gathering was announced by The Piper himself. It was crazy when they first heard of it; them attacking another secret group terrorizing not America but China? Yes, China. There was a lot of arguing about the transportation but that was before The leader created a blue intimidating spiral portal in the wall._

" _Well, get in; we don't have all day here." mocked the creator of the said hole. _

"_How the hell did you do that?" questioned a follower; whom was intern replied with a few simple words; explaining all that they needed to know._

" _I don't know, after the alien invasion I just suddenly am able to make these things" he gestured to the large gaping blue swirl on the wall "appear." _

_From there on, on one asked about it again, no matter how much they use it; because everybody knew that things weren't the way they were before the invasion. A criminal's understanding you might say. _

They arrived in each location safely and soundly; talking through a transmitter/ walkie talkie to inform The Piper of their successful contact with the children.

" Now that that's over with, lets get the show on the road?" motioned the kingpin

"What's with all these equipment? What's with this base in general!" stated Bruce.

" Oh nothing, just the latest cutting-edge technology graciously funded by the UN," Stated the Aussie, " and being located in one of Earth's most uninhabited places gets you a lot of time to train and get use to the weapons, each other and the cold."

" Heh, well at least one of us can already checked off one from that list, isn't that right Capsicle?" scoffed the billionaire.

"OHOHOH! yes, very funny" gleemed North, " here have hot chocolate! my friends!"

Steve just glared at the shorter man and walked out of the lab and monotonously said " I'll be in the gym if any of you guys need me."

Leaving just the four in the room.

It wasn't long before the four grew comfortable with each other and together they built and upgraded their armor and weapons half the time they would have finished it; which they all seemed to be excited about. They brought the new archetypes into the training room for testing.

As Aster begins to set up the targets Tony grabs a drink and stands next to Aster.

" So do you know when we will be dispatched to our country? I mean everyone else has already gone to the 'watchtowers'? " Asked Tony as he watched the tan man whose arms were covered with what seemed to be tribal tattoos.

" After the head meeting here and after we get in contact wit' your other friend, Thor, right? Then we'll be picked up an' sent to our respected watchtowers…. Oi, hold this will ya?" He handed a large gun to the billionaire. Tony held it as Aster connected the rods to the machine; the other two were up in the observation room talking and joking around, leaving the two to test the possibly dangerous prototypes.

" So, what do you think of this group? Created solely for catching a single terrorist group."

"Not much, I mean whatever happens, happens." remarked the Australian " Alright ready!" Grabbing hold of the large machine from Tony's arms " Now, I need you to-"

"Aster! Stark! Photon want's us at the fireplace." hastily announced North.

Aster sighed and put down the weapon and shuffled to the door, and nonchalantly walking behind him was Tony.

They arrived "fashionably" late Tony insisted. The other avengers were already seated around the table.

" Aster! How have you been my kind fellow! Still hitting those boards are you?" boasted Thor.

He and Aster were then engulfed in a happy nostalgic conversation of the past, the others walked in and just watched the two with their boisterous laughing. Then he turned to everybody else.

" Comrades! Welcome! I give my gracious thanks to you all for I am in need of help." announced the Asgardian.

" Yes, Thor, we've heard of your little special event in London, and we are quite curious. What happened in London." demanded Fury "Our power surge sensors spiked up a few hours ago, we hadn't had that happen ever since the invasion."

" Wait! What! why weren't we notified! The system should have alerted u-"

" We had the system overridden" interrupted Coulson which earned a growl from Aster.

" My friends, I'll tell you what happened in London. My Jane Foster had came into contact with an unknown substance that was going to destroy her therefore I took her to Asgard, to keep her safe. But alas, she was still in danger."

" So what did you do?" inquired Steve.

" My Asgardian friends, brother and I took her to-"

The building shook, the alarms blared red. A large holographic earth appeared in the middle of the room. On it was small little red targets spread throughout the small diagram. The analysis were frantically trying to gauge its energy level.

" Sir! The readings are absolutely off the charts, in fact, their energy equals that of the invasion two years ago! Not to mention that it's appearing at different places at the same time...it only mean one thing Sir."

Fury looked at the screen, then to the diagram of earth. Not wasting any time he turned around and nodded at the Avenger members, initiating the start of a new mission that ran through the minds of everyone alike : _Find and detain the source of energy._ Earning a determined look from the group of heroes as they sprinted from the room.

* * *

**R&amp;R! constructive criticism please! **


	6. Just a day in the life of Jack

A/N: Sorry for the super-later update! If there are any questions please PM me….please. and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG nor Avengers. **

**Chapter 6: Just a day in the life of Jack.**

"Hey, Jack?" asked a sweet little voice from the curtained doorway, "will you read to me?"

The said boy sat on the bed, and patted the empty spot next to him. The girl jumped out from the door and ran to the boy with a book in hand. She placed the book on the bed, and proceeded to pull herself up. Once situated on the young boy's lap she snuggled up to him and laid the book in front of them.

" Ok, let's see what we are reading tonight. Oh, I'm glad you guys are liking the new books that I have brought home."

" Yea! This will be my" she held out her fingers and counted them out loud, " One, two, twee, five, seven, nine- huh! I read it a billion, trillion billion times already!" exclaimed the girl

" Wow! really that's a lot! Where did you come up with those numbers?" laughed the young man

" Jack! Don't you know! That's how many kids that you are saving!"

" And where did you hear that?" questioned Jack

" Well, it is the truth, you know?" a voice sounded out from the doorway. At the opening stood a tall man. With all the testosterone he carries, he would be mistaken for a adult model instead of a twenty year old. Strong jaws twitched as he smiled. Dark well groomed brown hair sat on his head and pale blue eyes stared at the younger boy.

" Hey, how's it going JT? Did the negotiation go well?"

" As well as it would ever go, you? How's it going with the searches?" asked the newcomer.

" I'll tell you later, Astrid's waiting for you at the office. While you go there, I'll be here reading with little Emily right?" squeezing the girl in his lap and earning a giggle.

" Yeah! Jake! Jackie's reading with me! Go away!" laughed Emily

" Well, okay then, see you later Jack, and you!" he pointed to the girl, " I want you to be good ok? I'll see you later you little rascal." Joked the man and he walked out, smiling at the scene before him.

He walked down the hallway with strong strides with a determined look. Arriving at his final destination he opens the door with one push.

The room is small and dark, a few book shelves and half brewed coffee in its maker. The two window blinds behind the offices main table were scrolled shut. Leaving only a small amount of light streaks shining through. Sitting in the chair was Astrid, hands locked and supporting her chin.

" I hope things went well on your end."

" Well, if you consider our new 'friendly' situation with the orphanage down the road tied, then yea, I'd say it did go well." he sarcastically stated and slipped his hand in his jacket's pocket.

Astrid's hands slammed on the table and she glared at the teen. " Then how in the world did they end up with two people who are in casts and crying!"

" What can I say, " he shrugged, " They were getting annoying. And besides, I think everybody could use a little less the-"

His head jerked back, and it took only seconds for him to realize that it was Astrid's fist that had collided with his face. He scoffed at the blood that dripped out of his nose, then stood up straight smiling. He looked down to eyes just like his own, and steeled his expression. Astrid was standing close-invasivly-close. If looks could kill-and it just might-he'd be dead by now.

" Do you realize what could have happened?" she threatened him.

" Yes, ma'am," he chuckled " but honestly I was more afraid of you."

Her eyes narrowed, and she grinded her teeth. She flailed her arms out, " Gah! what is it with you and fighting! Don't you realize that they can trace you back here? Then what happens! There are children here! Weak or not, they are not old enough to experience things l-like that!" she pointed to his split lip.

She sighed and motioned him to follow her as she rounded the desk. He followed. She took out a first aid kit and began to tend to his injury.

" So… Did they hurt?"

" Oh, yea, I'm pretty sure they hurted a lot." he scoffed.

" Good."

Then they started laughing. Until there was a small knock on the supposedly open door and then familiar mischievous voice sounded out, " Sorry to bother you guys, although JT, I never knew. Honesty I'm a little shocked that you were flirting with someone behind my back?" joked the albino

" Well, what can I say, ten years of wooing you and you still say 'no'. So why not try fishing for other fish in the sea? Besides Astrid is just as a man as you are, maybe even even more?"

Jack laughed as Jake wince when Astrid punched his arm. Jake rubbed his arm while walking to hide behind Jack's slim figure. Astrid closed the lid to the kit and set back in it's place in the drawer and cleared her throat, "Ahem...So, how did your day go? Find anyone?"

"No not yet, I hope not at all, considering the event that took place a couple years back. I'm a little surprised that there are not more orphaned individuals." stated the youngest in the room.

"Well, the system did get revised and maybe they took more in than the usual. At least some have homes." retorted JT.

"That's true, I guess we can pay more attention to the kids we now have here." with an exaggerated yawn, Jack stretched his arms up, "Well, guys it looks like I'll retire for the night. Have fun you two, but not too much without me." coyly stated the albino, which was followed by a playful wink.

The two left behind stood for a moment. Allowing silence between them, and it wasn't long until they burst out laughing of embarrassment due to the 'present' that the younger boy left behind. Astrid punched JT's arm, " catch ya later," they turned away from each other, " Oh, and J?... _The laundry's out would you mind fetching it?._"

The man's face hardened. He nodded his head as he deciphered the passage in his head: _They know, go deal with it. _He walked out of the room and down the hall.

The night passed and morning came. Jack's feet touched the cold hard floor and he winced at the temperature; however, it felt somewhat relaxing and therefore he procceded on with his daily activity. He stretched his arms above his head as far as he can and leaned to one side, after hearing a small crack he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

As he slid on his signature blue hoodie, he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Looking in the mirror, he saw a teen with stunning blue eyes and abnormally white hair who stared back at him. Despite the white hair the boy's eyebrows took on a dark brown. A small, slim nose adorned his features, as well as a thin pale lip. Jack was amused. He made numerous faces at himself and chucked at the reflection before proceeding down stairs.

As he made his way down the stairs he smelled the rich aroma of potato soup. His pulse quickened. He tried to tiptoe across the kitchen doorway, not wanting to be seen until he heard a high pitch voice scream his name.

" You weren't trying to avoid breakfast now were you?" glared the young woman. She had light blond hair and pure green eyes, her hand was resting on her hips and she did not look amused.

" Pwah!..Come on Liz,...I-I-I'd never!" he gave a nervous laugh, " Wha-Why would I?"

" Great! I'm just trying out a new recipe and I was hoping for you to try it." She look expectantly at the teen and he immediately felt himself shrink back.

The last time he ate something of her's he was stuck in the bathroom for weeks. _Never again. _He thought to himself, but he couldn't refuse her, she was practically beaming at the accomplishment. And he didn't want to hurt her feelings, he took a deep breath and gulped the large lump in his throat. He slowly opened his mouth and was about to close it around the spoon what a large voice boomed from behind him.

" Hey guy! How's two of my favorite people! Oooh! What's that?" exclaimed JT.

Jack inwardly thanked JT and took the spoon from Liz's hands and smirked, " It's Liz's new creation. You should try it."

Jack saw JT's eyes widen as his eyes fluttered behind himself to the girl behind him then back at him. Jack could see the fear climb up JT's back, which made it hard to fight back his oncoming giggle.

Seeing as Jack wouldn't back down from the suggestion he directed his attention towards Liz. Smiling he made his way to her and said, " Liz! What are you doing here! I thought that you didn't like cooking!"

" Well, I wanted to contribute to the team and so I decided to cook from now on."

"Oh! No! God no! I-I meant that we older kids have must take care of you guys, so sit and relax! We'll take care of the cooking!" exasperated JT.

" Why? You guys aren't still mad about last Christmas are you? Besides I created a new recipe and you have to try it J!" Liz beamed.

" Last Christmas! No! T-that.." he hesitated, " W-well, yes, but the point is that I-I-I don't have a.." JT frantically gave Jack a 'look' "a...a...spoon!"

" No probs J! I'll feed it to you." Interrupted Jack with a smile.

" What! No!" he turned back to Liz, " I mean, really, it's no bother." he added.

Both boys stared at the teen and they saw her face contort into her killer puppy face. They both gulped simultaneously. Looking at each other and sighed. They walked over to the pot of boiling purple liquid and scooped out a bowl full of broth. They sat on the chair and stared at the green abomination. They brought the spoon full of soup to their mouth. With one blow the steamy wisps flew into nothingness.

As the liquid touched and rolled on their tongue, their eyes widened at the sensory overload.

" This is good! Liz! This is amazing!" exclaimed Jack.

" You really think so?"

"Are you sure you didn't get it from a local festivals or something?" skeptically asked Jack

"Yea! I never had such good soup before!" added JT, who continued to slurp the broath from the small spoon.

" What about soup?" chimed in a feminine voice.

" Harly! You have to try this soup that I made!" The insistence of Liz made Harly wince at the sudden reminisce of the last meal cook by the girl.

" Oh, no, I really shouldn't." waving her hands in defence.

" Come on! Jack and JT says that it's good, and they're not quivering on the ground yet." Liz motioned to the two teens sitting at the table; sipping soup from a small spoon. They appeared to be engrossed by the broth in front of them and waved as they finally noticed Harly.

" This stuff's good!" spit out Jack.

Harly eyed the two who were exaggerated the slurping on the soup and sighed, putting on her bravest face, she stood up straight. " Alright! I'm ready to try some of your soup."

…

…

After the testing, they decided that it was safe for the children to eat. As the kids gathered in the large dining room one by one, the seats were finally filled. The large pot of soup was brought out and was served into small bowls.

Despite the odd greenish color of the broth, it was favored amongst even the most smallest and pickiest of the children.

At the end of the lovely morning joy, Jack had work to do. All four adults agreed to work and allow Jack to watch the younger ones. However, ever since the attack on Manhattan there was a food shortage and their response to that is to create their own backyard garden. Being one of the oldest at the age of seventeen, he and others worked in the garden, while the four oldest were at work in the busy city.

Every now and then, Jack would pull up his blue hood and venture into the city. The city was always busy. And although Jack was without an education, he loved to talk to the venders on the street. Learning a few words here and there, a new way of approaching people, a new way of thinking. He loved talking with people, and sometimes, they were kind enough to give him treats to bring to the children at the orphanage.

While in the city, he would walk around Time square and central park.

There was a time where he saw a kid in the middle of time square. He had one of the most beautiful voice that Jack had ever heard! However, Jack noticed bruises on the young singer's neck, deducing that it was the purple greenish mark that seemed to have scared away the kid's crowd. But the song was beautiful, although there was nothing but his voice, the lyrics transcended into Jack's heart. He felt his heart squeeze for the boy and felt the injustice the boy was receiving. Every day from then on he came to this same part of the park and listened whenever he can. There were three songs that were sung; no more no less. Jack then took the liberty to help the kid-and hopefully, take the child to a new place.

The next day Jack saw the kid again. Deciding that it was time he should introduce himself. The previous day he asked JT for his harmonica and was taught how to play.

**In another time we would be as one **

**In another place our lives would've only just begun **

**We walk beneath the sun we lie beneath the stars **

**We grow upon the Earth and this is what we are**

**It didn't have to be this way but this is what we are**

A high and sweet melody came from behind the boy startling him. Turning his back slowly he recognized the tune from the small instrument. Although it's octave was higher. The boy just simply raised his octave to harmonize with the stranger.

**You don't believe in space**

**You don't believe in light**

**You don't believe that anything is well beyond your might**

**We walk across the sky and beneath the ocean floor**

**We're never going anywhere we've never been before**

**It doesn't have to be this way**

**This isn't who we are**

For once that boy sung out louder that he had before. Jack noticed that the tone of the song had switched from sorrow to anger. Relief slowly settled in his stomach. Relief that the boy was just as angry as Jack is at his situation.

**The wasted years have passed so slowly**

**Without connection to my only**

**I will not live without you near me**

**Love cannot fit inside a theory**

**The end is near defining lonely**

**Is anybody there to show me**

By the time they were done, the boy received enough generous doantions to buy himself a pizza, which he basically inhaled. Jack sat with him and watched the boy eat. Proud of his action, he thought of how he should prolong their meeting. Clearly, the boy isn't safe at home if he is here. Maybe he doesn't have a home; however, with the trendy clothes he is wearing, his injuries are definitely not from the everyday thugs. He was brought out from his trance when the boy talked to him.

"Wha?"

" I said what's your name?" asked the boy

" Oh! Um..I'm Jack! Nice to meet you, and... what's yours?"

The boy fidgeted in his seat and answered "Wyatt." They sat for a few more minutes and then Jack decided to break the silence.

" So how old are you Wyatt?, six? Seven? No, wait you must be ten!"

" Actually, I'm fourteen." he said embarrassingly. Wyatt hung his head and tightened his fist. Although he was fourteen, he was shorter than Jack by a foot. His arms were scrawny and his knees were knobby. The boy had no meat on his bones. It angered Jack that the boy's ribs were showing under his masive shirt whenever he moved. For god's sake! Jack considered himself short for his age and has been teased that he was skinny! And here is Wyatt who is basically a walking skeleton! The boy's pale complexion is definitely not a sign of good health.

"Wyatt!" barked a low voice from the sidewalk. The large man charged at the two boys and cranked back his arm until it launched out, aiming for the singer. The boy stepped back and Jack saw the tremendous fear inside the boy's hazelnut eyes. Jack saw the attack and moved to intervene. He held the man's arms and gave the man his best glare. It was enough to have the man back off. The man charged at Jack this time, but Jack dodged the attack and as he squatted, he used his whole body to bring up his arm.

"No! Jack Stop!"

Jack was inches away from the perpetrator's face. Anger fueled his cells '_this must be him' _Jack thought. He panted and stepped away from the man and looked at Wyatt, he had tears in his fearful eyes. It was clear now, Wyatt's shirt is no long covering his arms. Black and blue marks mared his arm, and bright red spots stained snow-white bandages; he didn't know what happened. He blinked a few time to clear his head, but the thought was soon interrupted but a strong blow to the back of Jack's head.

Jack fell to the ground, blood oozing from his head injury. A wooden log was tossed beside him, red liquid splattered on a broken branch of the large log. In Jack's waning consciousness, Wyatt was dragged away kicking and screaming. Then the world turned pitch black.

**Sorry for the long wait, I found this and finally decided to complete it. I'm pretty happy about it too. And now I gotta go start another chapter now, and in the meantime, I will see you all next time, R&amp;R please!**


End file.
